just holding on
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: some people hold on long enough for everyone to say goodbye.  ryan signs a DNR after the events of 7X20 what happens when everyone has to bid him goodbye but a certain DNA tech refuses to understand that ryan is leaving them...for ever one shot plz review


**hi i wanted to do a one shot and i was reading Aesop's _Fables_ i know nerdy any way i read wolf in sheep's clothing and it ends in the wolf being killed so i t**.**hough hey why not do a oneshot that reflects of the orginal story. so here it is and thanks to my beta Thami **

* * *

><p>disclaimer- i do not own CSI miami and some of the quotes and slight plot steal of the scrubs episode when levern dies.<p>

**SPOILERS- WOLFE IN SHEEPS CLOTHING- 7X20 plz review**

* * *

><p><em>the origin of the title of the episode- wolfe in sheep's clothing.<em>

_Once upon a time a Wolf resolved to disguise his appearance in order to secure food more easily. Encased in the skin of a sheep, he pastured with the flock deceiving the shepherd by his costume. In the evening he was shut up by the shepherd in the fold; the gate was closed, and the entrance made thoroughly secure. But the shepherd, returning to the fold during the night to obtain meat for the next day, mistakenly caught up the Wolf instead of a sheep, and killed him instantly._

_meaning- Someone who hides malicious intent under the guise of kindliness_

* * *

><p>" I can't believe he would do something like this"spat Eric as he and Calleigh cleaned up the lab.<p>

" well it is Ryan I all ways knew something was off about him"said Calleigh in her southern accent. "but never did I expect him to almost send an innocent man jail, special circumstances, my ass, I bet he was paying of a gambling debt"said Calleigh.

"once an addict always and addict" quoted Eric. "so do you want to get a meal tonight or am I cooking?"he asked with seductive smirk on his Cuban face.

"hmm cook"said Calleigh sending a smile, as she sterilised the work tops.

.o0o.

Ryan walked along the Miami beach stretch. His head and vision was blurry and his breathing was getting hard. His hands where shaking and his chest heaved and hurt. He knew the adrenaline of saving Billy was wearing off and now the really pain started. And it hurt like hell. But the fact his co-workers his closest friends and possibly the only family he had given up on him, didn't give him a chance to explain. Didn't even know he was missing, he was missing for twelve hours, he worked out he had over 35 missed calls from Eric and Calleigh and 15 texts. He was on his was to pick up a possible suspect, if any one but him was missing for more than an hour on a job like that a road block would have been put up and how does no one realise a abandoned cop car at the side of the road. He was also confused at the fact that thanks to his OCD and trying to get respect back from his co-workers he was always at least five minutes early to work everyday and he never left on time so what made the last two days any different, he didn't return to work and when he came in the next day he was two hours late how did no one realise that anomaly. He didn't know he felt numb but he was in a lot of pain none the less. He was blindly walking, he off the beach now and on the road when a wave of pain hit him and he fell to the floor. He blacked out with in the second he hit the hard concrete ground.

He heard "sirs" and "are you okay?" but everything was black so he didn't see anyone but then his hearing went and he was lost in the pool of darkness.

.o0o.

Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Horatio were sat in the break room laughing and joking.

"where the hell is Wolfe?" Natalia said, a fire of fury burning in her stomach at him.

"of stealing and hiding evidence probably" Eric spat. Horatio sighed, he wasn't going to break his promise to Ryan he wasn't going to tell the team what had happened unless Ryan gave him the all clear which he hadn't so he sat there and kept his mouth shut. The break room door swung open to reveal a very angry Alexx.

"you got a body we need to figure out?"asked Calleigh.

"no I am wondering why the hell you guys are so stupid?"demanded Alexx.

"what are you talking about?"asked Eric confused.

" Ryan"said Alexx and Horatio became very worried, Alexx was a doctor and the only way she would have been informed of Ryan's incident if he had been admitted.

" what did he come crying to you about us being mean"said Eric in a very angry tone.

"more like rushed to hospital in a ambulance" said Alexx. " Horatio what the hell happened to him?"asked Alexx her voice softer and laced with worry.

" Russian's" was a Horatio said, Alexx sat down. "the grabbed him at the side of the road, as far as he has told me they beat him and he refused to do what they asked so they took the son of a friend of his Billy, threatened to kill him if Ryan didn't do as he was told. But they lied any way and went to shoot the boy, from what I could tell Ryan was scared for the boys life as he screamed down that phone"said Horatio. The team sat in silence feeling guilty. The sad silence was broken by Alexx's pager.

"damn, he sighed a DNR before he slipped of into the medically educed coma" said Alexx getting up.

"why would he sign an DNR?"asked Natalia.

" In my time you only sign a DRN if you know you have a deadly disease or you have nothing left to lose and just want to give up and since Ryan doesn't have a deadly disease I have to say the latter sadly"said Alexx he voice grave.

"why is he in a coma Alexx?"asked Horatio.

"he had serve blows to the head so we have to put him surgery to relieve the pressure or he will bleed into his brain and he punctured a lung and broke many ribs. He also popped his shoulder out of the socket but it seems he put it back it him self he also as he collapse suffered a grade 5 concussion. When they pulled his tooth out the tool was laced in all sorts of infective bacteria and his immune system took quiet a hit, his body is having trouble fighting it off"said Alexx. "then he goes and signs a DNR when there is a very good chance his heart or lungs will stop"said Alexx tears coming down her face.

" come on lets go to the hospital"said Calleigh.

.o0o.

As they walked into Ryan's private room they saw him hooked up on to many machines, his body wrapped up in all sorts of gauze and bandages.  
>" oh Ryan"said Calleigh. Rushing to his side. A male doctor came in the room.<p>

" I am sorry to tell you but Ryan's Stats show that his heart and especial his lungs are under a great strain, his only family member a Ronald Wolfe has turned off the life support the surgery to relives the pressure has left him brain damage we just wait till his body gives up and at this rate he..."

"he wont make it through the night" whispered Natalia the doctor nodded.

" if I was you I would say your goodbyes now as there is a slim chance he can hear you but he is getting weaker and..." the doctor said unable to finish what he was saying.

.o0o.

"hey, bud, come on pull through we need you at the lab"said Eric. " I am sorry about the way we treated you and how we didn't realise that you were missing"said Eric tears pricking his eyes.

"but you have to wake up" "remember when we took the whole team bowling and you wide the floor with us and tripled mine and H's score or the time you were shot in the eye and you made sure I knew it wasn't my fault even though it was"

" I am sorry I am such an ass, I will miss you"said Eric.

"yeah we will miss you Ry"said Calleigh.

.o0o.

"will everyone stop saying goodbye, he is not dying"demanded Natalia,they all looked at her, she could be so naïve at times.

"Nat..."said Alexx.

"no he will be okay"said Natalia.

They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Ryan.

" he hasn't got long left..."said the male doctor.

"Natalia it is now or never"said Horatio putting a comforting had on hers. She nodded and head to Ryan's room. She stood there for a while watching him she never said a word.

"you know I was so mad at you for say I was just a trainee, that you didn't want to take me out in to the field"said Natalia grasping his hand.

" I remember being so mad because I had never met someone so nice so reluctant to train someone"she said. "then when you all found out I was the mole you all stayed your distance but you were the first to make the bridge between us all again"she said tears coming down her face. "when that man the first person I saw die right in front of my eyes you helped my I was so shocked and you helped me and you made me smile and let loose something I hadn't done since Nick" she said grasping his hand tighter.

"and you helped me through all of that and I cant even notice you are missing"

" I am gonna miss you so much, I cant imagine working with out you there I just keep thinking who is going to make me laugh or who will help me tease Eric"said Natalia tears in full streams now. " I am gonna miss you so much Ry" she kissed his forehead and the ringing sound of a flat line rang through her ears.

"bye Ryan"she muttered before she felt the arms of Calleigh pull her in for a hug.

the end

* * *

><p><em>You can ask any good doctor, sometimes it seems like any patient will hang on long enough for everyone to say goodbye.- JD scrubs<em>

* * *

><p><em> super guilt trip for eric and calleigh i hated the way they treated poor ryan in that episode i really did. so what did you think good bad awesome? please tell me . i love how the scrubs episode whe JD said some people hang on long enough to say goodbye. and personal i think it is true. plz review<em>


End file.
